


50 Years { of you and me }

by Fuuma



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Romance, Slash, they had a family
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Era bastata una chiave, un giro nella toppa e la magia era tornata a pizzicare le dita di Quentin. Era stato come se uno spartito sbiadito avesse riscoperto nuove note: poteva ricominciare a suonare, poteva ricominciare a creare la propria musica. E farlo in compagnia di Eliot.





	1. Anno 1 – o anche: C'erano una volta due Re (parte prima)

_Did I say that I want you?_  
if I didn’t, I'm a fool, you see  
No one knows this more than me

**Just breathe – Pearl Jam**

 

_Era bastata una chiave, un giro nella toppa e la magia era tornata a pizzicare le dita di Quentin. Era stato come se uno spartito sbiadito avesse riscoperto nuove note: poteva ricominciare a suonare, poteva ricominciare a creare la propria musica. E farlo in compagnia di Eliot._

———

Seduto a gambe incrociate davanti a una pila di mattonelle colorate, Quentin guarda l’orizzonte. C’è qualcosa di affascinante, nella guglia spuntata dell’ala sud del loro castello _(è troppo presto per chiamarlo loro? Per sentire il filo del destino che percorre Fillory e che un giorno lo condurrà a uno dei suoi quattro troni?),_ ha la forma di un gelato alla vaniglia leccato da un lato solo.

Eliot gli picchietta la coscia con la punta della scarpa. Lucida. Un dettaglio stonato nel panorama bucolico.

«Un giorno tutto quello sarà tuo, Q., ma ora riporta la tua adorabile testolina sul mosaico e finisci il pattern. Non ho intenzione di passare la notte qui, il mio regale sedere pretende un letto vero, possibilmente con qualcuno al mio fianco che me lo succhi.»

Quentin tossisce, la mano a nascondere il volto. Ma sono soli e non c’è nessuno che possa distogliere l’attenzione di Eliot dal suo rossore.

«Non fare quella faccia, Coldwater: anche un Re ha i suoi bisogni, i miei sono solo un po’ più a luci rosse degli altri.»

«A-anche io ho i miei bisogni.»

«Ah sì?» Eliot poggia le mani in terra. Sulle ginocchia gli gattona vicino e abbandona il mento alla sua spalla, come un gatto pigro alla ricerca dell’attenzione del padrone. «Allora facciamo così, se questa notte saremo ancora bloccati qui, hai il mio permesso per elencarmeli uno ad uno.»

La sua risata scalda l’orecchio di Quentin. Calda, come la pressione della sua bocca premuta al collo. Soffice, fugace e gli lascia addosso la piacevole sensazione di un gelato alla vaniglia sciolto sotto una lenta leccata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche quest'anno, il contest di AleDic mi ha conquistata e visto l'orribile finale della season 4 di The Magicians, ho deciso che non c'è abbastanza queliot nel mondo.  
> La raccolta è ambiziosa (conoscendomi, forse un po' troppo ambiziosa) e l'intenzione è quella di attraversare i cinquanta anni che Eliot e Quentin hanno passato insieme a Fillory durante la loro quest nella season 3. Si tratta quindi di un'intera raccolta di missing moment sulla puntata 3x05: A life in a day, quella famosa puntata in cui El e Q. trascorrono la loro vita a Fillory, si creano una famiglia e SI AMANO COME CONIGLI. Purtroppo per me non posso il rating rosso è vietato, quindi no, niente p0rn, ma vedremo di farla funzionare anche così. ♥  
> \---  
> La storia partecipa al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic [II Edizione] indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP


	2. Anno 1 – o anche: C'erano una volta due Re (parte seconda)

Eliot scorre l’indice sulla bottiglia di latta con la cura di un amante. Incrocia le dita, piega il pollice al palmo e ruota il polso.

La bottiglietta si rabbocca in un istante. _Magia._

L’euforia per il ritorno a Fillory si è ormai spenta, in bocca soltanto il sapore di assenzio in bottiglia e un ringraziamento bisbigliato a Margo che, durante il primo anno, lo ha aiutato a perfezionare i _trucchi da party_.

Ingolla un lungo sorso e chiude gli occhi.

 ———

Quentin lo trova addormentato tra pile di tessere disposte per colore che ne vegliano il corpo come torrette di guardia. Piloni marroni accanto alla testa (un giorno Eliot gli ha detto che quella è la precisa sfumatura dei suoi occhi); pile gialle, arancioni e bianche – come il colore del tesoro di un Re – a sagomare le braccia; torri nere ai piedi, lontane, che progettano piani oscuri per farli fallire; mentre intorno alle gambe esplode un arcobaleno di colori (che nemmeno così stranamente si concentra al cavallo dei pantaloni).

Eliot sbadiglia e alza la mano cercando a tentoni il volto di Quentin. «Oggi, questa sarà la mia tomba.»

«Se non avevi voglia di dedicarti al mosaico potevi dirmelo, avrei preso il tuo posto.»

«Ero un Re un tempo, Q.»

«O-ok…» Quentin parla contro le dita di Eliot: hanno trovato le sue labbra e l’indice, come una lancia impertinente, le penetra.

«E guardami invece ora.»

Osserva la caduta del suo braccio, il modo in cui piomba su torrette colorate che franano sotto al suo peso. L’indice scintilla bagnato di saliva e Quentin arrossisce. «Non è cambiato niente… Se… uhm… uh… se può consolarti, sei ancora il _mio_ Re.»

Eliot spalanca gli occhi, allunga la mano ad afferrarlo per il bavero e lo trascina a sé, perché affondi _la sua tomba_ e lo faccia rinascere con un abbraccio.


	3. Anno 1 – o anche: C'erano una volta due Re (parte terza)

Non è l’alcol a dargli coraggio – quello anzi si affretta a metterlo da parte, perché di solito è la scusa per la fuga, per nascondersi e tirarsi indietro.

A dargli coraggio è la solitudine. Il groppo che ha sentito salirgli alla gola quando, nel pomeriggio, ha conosciuto Ariel e Lunk e il loro bacio lo ha lasciato _assetato_. No, non è il vino a renderlo audace, non è il vino a spingere fuori dal guscio voglie insolenti che desiderano essere soddisfatte, non è il vino ad ottenebrargli la mente mostrandogli il volto di Eliot come un’isola sicura per la propria scialuppa – non è, anzi, mai stato così lucido.

 

Quentin posa un bacio alle labbra di Eliot. È il suo modo per ringraziarlo di essere insieme a lui, è il suo modo di dirgli che lo rende felice, è il suo modo di volergli bene, di amarlo come un amico e di chiedergli – sperare – di essere un po’ di più. Solo per quella notte, dove sono loro soltanto, fuori dal tempo, senza corone, senza amici e senza famiglia.

_Possiamo, Eliot? Amarci nell’ultima notte dell’anno e poi dimenticare al mattino…_

 

Meravigliato, Eliot sorrise. Copre la mano di Quentin con la propria e si tende su di lui.

Nel suo bacio ad occhi chiusi la risposta è _Sì_.


End file.
